Travelers to Jerusalem
by melaniecfan4ever
Summary: me and my friends are sucked up by a tornado and we land near a camp of the amnisea ridden cast of Jesus Christ Superstar- UK Arena Tour 2012.


**Travelers to Jerusalem**

It was a warm day in the desert. We were out camping with the cast. However due to a mysterious accident they had lost their memories. Now each one thought they were their characters. This was freighting for me. The one affected the most was Melanie. She had taken ill with the Asian Flu which made her face appear sunken in, Dressed in the Mary Magdalene costume it seemed as though her body was pale and boney. The only part that retained its healthy appearance was her pregnant belly. It was clear she was weak and dying. We were having dinner and I brought a plate of food to her. She was sitting weakly, with her head down looking at her belly, with one hand cradling it underneath and gently rubbing it with her other hand.

"Mary I brought you some food." I said walking up to her, and placing the plate next to her.

"Just leave it, I'll eat it later." She said weakly wrinkling her nose

"Mary, you're lying." I said.

"How do you know?" She asked weakly.

"My aunt does the same thing when she lies to me." I said.

"But I'm not hungry." She replied weakly.

"Mary, you've gotta try and eat something, its not healthy for the baby if you don't." I said sitting next to her.

"I know but I'm afraid it won't stay down, whatever I eat I feel nauseous and throwing up afterwards." She replied weakly.

"You won't know until you try Mary." I said.

"I suppose I should try." She said weakly hesitantly.

"The girls and I worked on it all day, so you might feel better after you finish." I said.

"Thank you so much." She said weakly. Suddenly she started eating. At first she ate small bites. After a moment she was eating at a good pace. In moments the food was gone. She was full.

"Do you feel better?" I asked

"Yes I'm full at least for now." She replied weakly. Watching her eat brought back memories of Melanie. I remembered how I used to help her around the house. As I did tears began to fall. I was overcome with grief. I wanted her back to normal.

"What's wrong Janie? You're crying." Mary (Melanie) said weakly.

"I miss my aunt." I replied sadly.

"I'm sure we'll find her." She consoled weakly pulling me into a weak hug.

"I hope so." I replied.

**The Next Day**

I awoke the next day to a hysterical Mary. I turned around to face her. Noticing her pained expression I knew something was wrong. A quick glance down confirmed my suspicions. She was in labor. Suddenly she went rigid. Her body spasmed in pain. As her pain peaked I got behind her to hold her up which due to weakness she was unable to stay up. With my free hand I rubbed her back.

"Janie it hurts." She said weakly.

"I know but you're doing fine." I said encouragingly. Soon after the contraction ended. I noticed a draft in the tent. Not wanting to add to her discomfort. I searched for the hole in the tent. When I found the hole I saw a brown eye staring though it. From that vantage point, he could see Mary's bare crotch. It was obvious he was peeping.

"CHARLIE! NO PEAKING! SHE'S IN LABOR! SHOW SOME RESPECT!" I yelled.

"Sorry that was a bad idea." He said running away. In preparation for her next contraction, she sat up weakly. Then she spread her legs weakly. Unable to keep them up for a long duration, I placed pillows under her knees to support them, the tension in her body made it clear. She was prepared to do something. Then I realized she was ready to push.

"It feels like something is coming into my pelvis." She said weakly but in pain.

"That's the baby; you're going need to push soon Mary." I said. Suddenly Jesus (Ben) ran in. Flustered and confused he looked down at her. Worried, he kneed at her side. Taking her hand, he began to pray. He knew she needed help. Being who he was, he helped the worn disciple.

"Are you alright Mary?" He asked.

"No my lord, I'm in labor." She replied weakly.

"She's almost ready." I said.

"I see how can I help?" He asked.

"Jesus could you please go for help? We'll need someone to help deliver." I said.

"Of course I believe Miss. Susanna knows how." He replied warmly.

"Thank you master." Mary replied weakly.

"You're welcome she'll be here in a bit." He said as he left the tent to get her. Soon enough she walked into the tent.

"Mary I can help deliver the baby, don't worry you're in safe hands." She said.

"I'm glad you're all here to help." Mary replied weakly.

"Ok on the next contraction I need you to push." Susanna (Michelle) said. Mary nodded and a contraction it and she bore down hard as she could. She screamed as she gave her fist push. She grunted as she was overwhelmed by pain. As she pushed I helped her head up in a comfortable position. Then she fell back. She was exhausted.

"Ok this should be better now." I said and she looked up at me.

"Yeah no offence, but having you deliver would've been odd." She said weakly but in pain.


End file.
